


Sloppy Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shit.That was the first thing that went through Dorothea’s mind when she saw the drunken mess of Petra standing on the table.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Sloppy Christmas

Shit.

That was the first thing that went through Dorothea’s mind when she saw the drunken mess of Petra standing on the table. The scene before her could basically be out of some crappy Christmas movie, with Petra accompanied by Annette and Hilda on the table, drunkenly screaming their lungs out to Mariah Carey’s iconic ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ to the cheers of Raphael, Caspar and Sylvain. Normally, Dorothea would be all for this- she wouldn’t even bat an eyelid and jump on the table to hit that high note, but there were three problems.

First, all three of these chaotic women were completely and utterly wasted. 

Second, all three couldn’t sing. Sure, Annette and Hilda could hold a tune when they were sober, but this was a different story.

And third, Marianne and Mercedes were trying to get Hilda and Annette down, so Dorothea would look like a traitor if she jumped up then and became an enabler. 

Dorothea set down her wine glass on the coffee table and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Edelgard and Bernadetta. The brunette approached the table where the three were drunkenly singing and dancing, standing next to Mercedes in the process.

“How do we go about getting them down?” Dorothea sighed, noticing in the drunken flush that spread up Petra’s neck to her cheeks.

“We can either get up on the chairs to guide them down, or perhaps coax them down through the power of negotiation,” Mercedes offered her strategy as Marianne joined the fray with a cat in her arms.

“Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll stop?” She asked in a quiet voice, still stroking the cat.

“Nah, that will just provoke them,” Dorothea pinched the bridge of her nose as Annette screeched out a few notes that were clearly out of her range.

“Let’s just...try and coax them down.” 

The three nodded in agreement and set about their plan of attack. It only took five or so minutes to get Annette, Hilda and Petra off the table. Marianne had used the cat to help get Hilda down and Mercedes had offered Annette more sweets. Dorothea, however, simply grabbed a bottle of non-alcoholic eggnog and lured Petra down with promises of having it. Petra took it upon herself to jump off the table into Dorothea’s arms, which nearly keeled the songstress over if it wasn’t for Raphael to save her from breaking every single bone in her body. 

Ten minutes later, Dorothea was dragging the wasted Petra out of Edelgard’s apartment and down the streets of Enbarr. Petra, all the while, was giggling furiously and clinging onto Dorothea as if for dear life. 

Dorothea sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Normally, she’d be the one drunk in Petra’s sober arms as her girlfriend carried her bridal style to their place. But nope, this was their last Christmas in Enbar before moving to Brigid in the new year, and Petra wanted to let loose on Christmas so that Dorothea could be the drunken mess on New Years Eve.

“Y’know, I didn’t expect you to get tanked so quickly,” Dorothea grinned down at Petra, who looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes and snorted. Petra’s eyes were half-lidded and slightly crossed as she slurred out something in Brigid tongue.

“Yes, honey, I love you too,” Dorothea rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Petra on the lips, enjoying the spill of giggles that came when she slipped her tongue into Petra’s mouth.

“You’re probably not gonna remember any of this tomorrow,” Dorothea muttered against Petra’s lips.

“Nnnnnope!” Petra slurred and tightened her vice grip on Dorothea with a massive smile on her face.

Dorothea pulled out the keys to their apartment as they approached the steps and was about to slot the key into the door when Petra tackled her again with kisses. It was hot, sloppy and messy, and Dorothea couldn’t help but give in. She shut her eyes and pulled Petra closer to her, letting the drunk girl take control just briefly.

Finally, they broke for air, and Petra was panting.

“Let us be...continuing in the bedroom…” Petra managed to get out between pants, and Dorothea’s lip curled into a cheeky grin.


End file.
